


归来之人

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 他一直在等待着某个人从那漫无边际的虚无之海中归来。





	1. Chapter 1

三条花街最不缺的就是奇怪的客人。  
这里是形形色色人类的放纵之地，偶尔也会有那么几个蛮族的身影，穿着斗篷，遮盖住那些鳞片和甲壳，用带着手套的爪子举起酒杯。永远歌舞升平，永远酒池肉林，永远糜烂，永远腐败，永远下坠……  
但总有些人会显得格格不入，更何况他又对自己的异类完全不加遮掩。人族的男性带着宽大的斗笠，身侧的武士刀沉甸甸地挂着，透露出两丝血腥的气味。他信步从街那头走来，就有几个黑影将自己的躯壳向里挪了挪——谁也不想在这个地方惹事。  
穿着暴露的猫魅女性踩着婀娜的步子挪了过去，盈盈笑着挽住他的手臂往店里带。这人倒也不拒绝，只是没摘斗笠，跟着她进店去了。周围的人方才松了口气：只要是来寻欢作乐的，大家都不过是暗夜里的飞蛾。于是三条花街的热闹又涌上来，吞没了那一点不安的小水泡。  
“您想喝点什么？”  
猫女坐在武士身边，有意无意地用自己丰满的胸脯蹭他的手臂。男人只是发出一声闷闷的笑，像是对待孩子那般摸了摸她的头发。  
“你点吧，我不擅长喝酒。”  
是个冤大头。猫女的眼睛亮了亮，招呼着同事们送了最贵的酒过来，对这个男人身上的血气也少了几分惧怕。她抚摸着男人的袖口，从腹里搜刮出个话题来：看得出眼前这位金主是个沉默寡言的人，哪怕在这种环境下也坐得笔直。  
“诶呀，您这可真是把好刀呢。我也伺候过几位武士大人，可从没见过这么精细的雕工。”  
男人握了下刀柄又松开，摇了摇头：“是我自己的拙作，勉强能用而已。”  
眼前的男人不仅是个武士还是个刀匠，这个消息让猫女的笑容更加殷勤了几分。她顺着男人的小臂看下去，却在目睹到一抹亮丽的时候惊讶地张了张嘴巴。那是一枚款式非常经典的戒指——比起男人手上的刀具来说实在是粗糙了太多，明显是一枚艾欧泽亚永结同心用的烙印戒指。  
已婚？难道是婚外出轨来这里……  
猫女灵动的大眼睛转了转，拿过刚刚上来的酒，贴着人的胸口给他倒了一杯，又递到嘴边：“您太谦虚了～这是我们这儿最好的竹酒，您千万当心别醉了哦。”  
“谢谢。”  
她试图窥视那斗笠下的脸，男人却低头接过了她手中的瓷杯，又伸手取了另一个斟满，放在她的面前轻轻一碰。瓷器相撞发出清脆悦耳的声响，男人自顾自抿下一口后，猫女才意识到这是要让她也喝的意思。她慌慌张张地端起杯子，喝了一口——有点过于呛了，她小小咳了一声，红了鼻头。  
“不好喝？那就算了，小心伤胃。”  
男人似乎是被她的反应吓到了，放下酒杯伸手想要拍拍她的背，又怕控制不好自己力度地收住了手。这反应着实新鲜：陪酒的女孩对如何应接客人的调戏有一百种方案，却压根没研究过酒精会不会伤胃。她突然觉得鼻子有点堵——大概是酒精的作用吧，猫女揉了揉鼻子，重新捧出小心翼翼的笑容。  
“没事，我没事。您今天来是有什么想倾诉吗？我保证不会泄密的哦。”  
男人这才放下手，复又捏起那个小小的瓷杯。他的手掌对于东方传统的薄胎瓷杯来说有些太过厚实了，拿杯的姿势也显示出他不习惯用这些精致的杯盏。他摇了摇头，有些犹豫地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，露出从到这里来后第一分窘迫。  
“不，我只是……来看看。我从没来过这里，觉得应该转一转。”  
意识到这才是这个男人于此处格格不入的原因，猫女几乎是大吃一惊：一个什么都不懂的已婚男人仅仅是出于好奇踏进这花街柳巷，简直是场灾难。她不由得坐直了一些，又拉了拉肩上的浴衣，伸手给男人面前的瓷杯再次斟满酒。这之后的酒局就显得分外沉默，他们端坐在声色犬马之中维持着默契，直到猫女久违地感觉到醉酒的混沌，男人按住了她继续倒酒的手，站起身来。  
“您要走了吗？”  
她下意识想要站起身，腿却有些发软，摇摇晃晃地站不稳定。武士将斗笠摘下放在桌上，又怕她以为自己要赖账，在她掌心搁了一小袋金币，握着刀鞘的手几不可见地换了个角度。  
“我去处理点事就回。”  
今晚的客人有一头棕色的短发，略长的一侧遮住了他天蓝色的眼睛，那眼神疲倦而浑浊，让人想起候鸟离去后的湖。  
猫女乖巧地点了点头，用手撑着额头靠在桌边，小心地收好了那个斗笠。

 

——

解决掉最后一个追兵，光收刀归鞘，站直身体看向黄金港的夜空。从东方看去的群星排布方式和艾欧泽亚观测的略有不同，他轻轻打了个酒嗝，有些无奈地露出一个笑。  
奥尔什方，你看，巨龙首之外的地方也不是很有趣。  
光在心里这么念叨了一句，又觉得竹酒的味道还算可以，应该带一瓶回去给他喝。心思转动之间破空的声音从背后响起：大约是漏掉了一个忍者，不过没关系，在这一刀伤到要害之前他就能结果掉对方，随便处理一下也看不出来……  
在预料中的痛楚之前，金属破开血肉的钝响从他的脑后传来。有什么比他的刀更快——那是一柄漆黑的双手巨剑，剑身上的铭文全都模糊不清，却丝毫不影响它的锋利。光只来得及转过身，血液顺着月光的方向洒在他的脸上，隐没进同样暗红的羽织。  
光睁大了眼睛。  
突然出现的暗黑骑士将挂着内脏和血块的剑随手拄在一旁，向着光迈了一步，毫无知觉地踩进了那具被腰斩的尸体留下的血泊里。黑色盔甲覆盖着精灵的躯体，银蓝色的发在柔和的夜风中飘散，因为沾染了血迹的原因有些板结。  
月色从他背后的天幕洒下，却无法用阴影掩盖那双浅蓝色的澄澈瞳仁。比武士高出一大截的精灵定定地看着他，露出一个迷路的，终于找到家的孩子一样满足的笑容。  
“光。”  
他听到那个无比熟悉的，本以为已经消失在这颗星球上的声音。光曾亲眼看着他唯一的骑士在他的怀中闭上眼睛，心脏一角被搁置了无数次的陈年伤口终于在跳跃中崩毁，流出过期的痛苦与泪水。  
“奥尔什方……”  
武士刀掉落在地上，被誉为光之战士的人鲜少见地颤抖着手去触摸那张脸，从颧骨到嘴唇全都摩挲一遍。精灵偏过头去，将脸埋在他的掌心，像是在回应他的呼唤，又伸出手去把他拥入怀中。盔甲有些硬，但是光已经再注意不到这些，他贴在冰凉的金属上，觉得身上所有的旧伤口突然开始痛楚，疲倦到只想闭上眼睛。  
“奥尔什方，别再离开我……”  
“当然，我的光。”奥尔什方握住他的手腕，将人完全圈禁在身前的空间里，“我是你一个人的骑士，只为了保护你而存在。这一次我将永不离开……我许诺。”


	2. Chapter 2

奥尔什方对着他微笑，然后站起身。以太凝聚的身体转了过去，是一个离开的姿态。  
不要离开我，不要离开我……奥尔什方！痛苦的喊叫声碾压着光的颅内，他却甚至没办法站起来，光便知道这又是一个梦了。重复的梦境像是跗骨之蛆一样粘着他的阴影，一次次看着他离去，从最开始的声嘶力竭到无声流泪，现在的光已经疲倦到什么都不想做了。  
他的挚友消失在光里，带着他未竟的心愿和光没来得及说出口的一切毫无留恋地离去。  
“奥尔什方……”  
“光。光，醒醒。”  
有新任务了吗？这次又会是谁呢，梦境中的光闭上眼睛，熟练地打算掐自己一把让自己清醒一点，却发现一点都没法动弹。费劲地睁开眼，光被几乎贴在跟前的一张大脸吓到炸毛，罪魁祸首倒是一点不内疚，反而很高兴地吻了他的眉心。  
“做噩梦了？”  
刚刚在噩梦中离去的人正好端端躺在他旁边，哪怕是光之战士也有蒙圈到头脑反应不过来的时候。他愣了一会，又下意识伸手去摸那张脸，触手温热才放下心来，任由自己放松。  
“……嗯。”他还是不会说谎，也不想对奥尔什方说谎。但很快他又有些害怕对方会追问，于是补了半句意味不明的解释：“没事。”  
奥尔什方长叹了口气，把他抱的更紧了一点。光拿不准他是不是为自己的逞强而生气，从这个角度也看不到他的表情，一时间久违地慌乱。精灵的手指沿着他的腰线滑动，抚上昨天才新添的伤口。  
那些刀伤已经被妥帖地上药包扎完毕，用纱布好好地裹上了。隔着布料的抚摸只能带来些许麻痒，光有些别扭地更贴向他一点，奥尔什方却不打算就这样放过他。他从那些新伤口上略过，用指腹一点点磨蹭，确认着这具身体上的每一道新疤痕。  
这是一个无声的谴责。光低下头去，隔着肋骨和血肉听那具躯壳里的心跳，不能更诚恳地道歉：“对不起，我……”  
“不是你的错。”  
光带着些许惊诧抬头，只收获一个再正常不过的奥尔什方式笑容。蓝发的精灵温柔地收回了手捂住他的嘴，每个字都言之凿凿：“是他们没有保护好你。我不会让你再受伤了。”  
没给他拒绝的机会，奥尔什方捏了捏他的鼻子，挑眉露出一个意味深长的表情。  
“睡不着的话，我们来做点助眠的事？”  
光的思路转了两秒才反应过来他指的是什么，瞬间红了脸想要爬起来，奥尔什方已经趁他发愣的时候拉开了东方睡衣的前襟。比起伊修加德连绵不断的阴天造就的灰白，人族的皮肤在阿拉米格和远东的阳光下被锻造成健康的麦色，奥尔什方却无端地有些不快。  
那是他缺席的时光。他有些摸不着边际，不知道对谁发散的恼火，那些横在胸膛一侧的纱布看上去就更为扎眼。光还在试图挣扎，搜肠刮肚地想着今天原本的规划：“阿尔菲诺说今天要去调查……”  
然而奥尔什方只用一个吻就说服了他。光从前可不知道自己是这么不坚定的性格，他从嘴唇相接的一刻就忘记了今天规划好的所有任务列表：还有什么比他失而复得的珍宝更重要？  
于是光张开双臂，环住他的英雄。奥尔什方看上去熟门熟路地抽掉了睡衣的腰带，在他的胸膛落下细碎的吻。光这才意识到身上衣服的不对劲：他从见到奥尔什方之后就没有意识了，难道这人愣是把自己扒光了换了一身？  
奥尔什方只觉得身下的光之战士突然僵硬得像是被库尔札斯的风雪冻过的羊肉，抓着自己浴衣的手的力度直逼现场谋杀，哪怕是他也不得不暂停了手下的动作，转而去哄哄自己紧张的床伴。  
“怎么了？”  
光正想要控诉，又突然觉得自己有点小题大做：他连床上都准备和曾经的挚友交流一下，为换个衣服的事闹别扭好像太过小孩子气了。于是光之战士又哑口无言了一会，松开手转而拉住了自己身下的床单扭过头去，看起来是不打算开口了。  
他总是这样，什么都不想说，只是默默地去做。奥尔什方被人气的笑了出来：没关系，他总有办法让他的挚友老老实实把他心里藏着的东西都说出来。精灵俯下身去亲吻他的锁骨，又啃咬出个红痕来，一手揽住人的后背防止他压到昨日的伤口，另一手握住他垂在腿间的性器，用指腹轻轻碾过顶端。  
人族立刻颤抖起来。光鲜少有自慰的经历，大部分战斗结束的时间里他都累的不想动弹，而陌生人的接触只让他浑身别扭，更别提产生些什么性欲了。偏偏奥尔什方的手无比准确，对他那几个为数不多的癖好了解的一清二楚，精灵族的手掌宽厚而温暖，随着他的呼吸调整着节奏——这太过了。光盯着天花板想，这太过了，他快要高潮了……  
奥尔什方在这个节点上停了下来。光下意识地想要将性器往他手中送，挺起的腰又因为难为情绷在半空，进退两难。奥尔什方低着头，像是突然对他的锁骨起了莫大的兴趣，对光投来恳求的眼神视若无睹。  
他要他亲口说出来：他的伤痛，他的欲望，他的一切，那些从不为人所知的部分。光挣扎了一会，还是败下阵来，用有些湿润的眼睛盯着他，抬起腿去够他的腰。  
“奥尔什方，帮我……”  
“帮你什么，我的光？”  
光从来没想过自己会把那两个字说出口，可是就这么晾着，他又觉得难受得不行。奥尔什方撑在他身上，低头注视着他，那双浅蓝的眼睛里满是爱意与期待。这突然让光觉得释然——他的骑士给予了他全然的温暖，他又有什么可矜持的呢？  
“我快高潮了，帮我。”  
“遵命。”  
他们又交换了一个吻，暗黑骑士手下的动作加快，很快就让他的床伴闷哼着射在他的手中。

奥尔什方拢了拢手指，那些白色的精液便顺着他的指缝往下滑落。饶是平时觉得自己脸皮颇厚的光，也有些招架不住，下意识地弓起后背想要把自己蜷缩成一只刺猬，然而奥尔什方的动作比他更快——精灵俯下身去，嘴唇蹭上未被绷带遮盖住的乳尖，不轻不重地咬了一下。  
光发出一声短促的尖叫。高潮的余韵还停留在身体里，陌生的刺激也变得新奇而快慰。他闭上眼睛不去看，但是身体依旧诚实地传递着讯号：他感受到床伴温暖的唇和坚硬的齿磨蹭着乳晕，而他正逐步接受这快感：乳头逐渐充血挺立起来，露出更柔嫩的肌理。  
与撸动阴茎带来的干脆利落的快感不同，光只觉得像是开着心眼被拉姆的电圈连续滚了个十八遍，连眼球后缘都在颤抖，刚刚发泄过的阴茎也再次充血变硬了些。  
他为这陌生的一切感到些许恐惧，不由得更加贴近奥尔什方一些，精灵终于放过他的胸口，抬起头来给了他一个安抚性质的吻。奥尔什方无比顺手地将自己的浴衣拽了下来，当作毛巾擦擦手扔在一边，又从床头的柜子里摸出个小罐子拧开。  
光意识到那是他前几天钓鱼的时候顺手提炼的鲨油，在这种时候被拎出来的目的显而易见。他虽然没有做爱的经验，作为一个成年男性耳濡目染的机会也不会少——这让他的脸变得更加红了，而奥尔什方却揽着他的后背，让他翻了个身跪伏在床上。  
“虽然看不到你的表情有些遗憾，但是我可不想弄伤我的挚爱。”暗黑骑士这么说着，握住他的手腕将交叠的手臂压在人背上，用鼻尖蹭了蹭纱布下正在愈合的血肉。挺立的乳尖暴露在微凉的空气中，又和床褥的布料磨蹭，从痛楚中逼出星星点点的情欲。光有些别扭地将脖子抬起些许，却在感受到身后的凉意时动作一僵。  
借着油脂的润滑，奥尔什方将指节探入身下人从未被造访过的后穴。异物感和羞耻弄的光过分紧张了，精灵几乎能感受到他在颤抖，手指也寸步难行，只好在人耳边低语着安慰。  
“放松……别怕，我在这里。”  
棕发的人类这才安定了些许，咬着嘴唇尽可能告诉自己放松：这没什么好怕的，只是做爱……总不会难过单挑极蛮神。他看不到奥尔什方的脸，也无法预计他的动作，这反而让他的感官变得更加敏锐起来，几乎能描摹出纤细手指的骨节。那些手指按压着肠壁和穴口，模仿着性交的动作出入，带出油膏和生理分泌出的液体，一次次开拓的更深。  
然后毫无征兆地，那两根并起的手指压到了某处柔软的内壁。光下意识地挣扎起来想要逃开——不是因为痛楚或异样，而是被刺激那处的感觉实在是过于舒适。  
想要更多。  
这样的念头让光之战士直觉地感到危险，像是带毒的花粉，让人醉死在美妙的梦境之中。  
可背后的男人只稍一用力就按住了他。被反握在背后的手无法提供支撑，双腿也被撑开，下压的腰让力量只能传向错误的方向。光看不到奥尔什方的表情，但那语气中包含的怒意却让他呼吸一滞。  
“你想去哪儿，我的光？”  
他将手指抽出，又换成三根毫不犹豫地插入穴口，对准方才找到的位置连按带揉，丝毫不像是之前那个温柔的床伴。光被过量的快感淹没，如同被丢进温泉里淹了个没顶，身体又不自觉地因为舒适而瘫软。  
“不……好，奇怪……”  
不知何时流出的眼泪顺着张开的嘴角滑进口腔，他最开始应该是在尖叫——或者是呻吟？光觉得自己的脑子被涌来的海水打得一团糟，只断断续续地讨饶，后来连这点话都组织不出来了，便干张着嘴，发出几个气声。  
他觉得自己要热到烧起来了，阴茎头部的皮肤磨蹭着床褥，痛苦和快乐在天平两端摇摆：他觉得自己又要高潮了，却有人伸手堵住了马眼。  
奥尔什方将手指抽了出去，整个人静止一般，身下的性器紧贴着跪伏之人的臀缝。终于得到了片刻安宁的光先是放松地瘫软了一会，很快又被欲海中的暗流搅得焦躁起来，被抚慰的身体挂在悬崖边，上下不得。  
也许干脆松手才是明智选择，至少粉身碎骨的一刻能畅快些许。无从得到抚慰的后穴和胸侧不平衡的琐碎快感打乱了光的思绪，他无所适从地挣扎了一下——这让那根抵在穴口的阴茎向内顶了一截。  
人族发出一声闷在喉咙中的哀鸣。  
他可以忍受疼痛，忍受挚友离去的悲伤，却无法欺骗自己。他知道这点，一如奥尔什方清楚这点。沉默良久的精灵胜券在握，俯下身去亲吻舔舐光泛红的耳廓。  
“……”  
“我听不清哦。”  
“……干我。”  
只这句话就用掉了他所有的勇气，光自暴自弃地把脸埋进柔软的枕头里，试图把自己掩盖成一只渡渡鸟。奥尔什方倒是很愉快地笑了，他蜻蜓点水地吻过光的发梢，挺身将性器没入温暖的穴道，同时移开了堵着对方发泄口的手指。  
光在后穴的快感中迎来今天第二次高潮，他的手指无法控制地收紧，在奥尔什方的小臂上留下一道道红痕，精灵垂眼看着他隆起的蝴蝶骨，就着高潮后略有些放松的穴口立刻开始了抽送。  
应是在犁好的田地里耕耘，高潮过后的身体依旧敏感，却不再有异样的反映。性欲和快乐顺着他的每一根神经传递着，让从未踏足性爱的光恍惚间觉得这样才是对的——失焦的眼神随着顶撞的频率无目的地摆动，奥尔什方再次用性器的顶端触及前列腺的时候，他抬起头来发出了一声像是叹息的呻吟。  
从这个角度看去，那像是一只垂死的黑天鹅。奥尔什方放松了手上的钳制，被反缚良久的双手也只是垂落在床单上，没有任何挣扎的迹象。他从手背握住光的双手，低头咬住那隐约裸露在棕色碎发下的后颈——后者只轻轻挣扎了两下，便遵从本能压下腰抬起屁股去迎合他的侵入。  
这是我的光。  
他终于感到一丝满足和安全，在身下人混乱的言语间隙变着方向撕咬那一块因为总被衣领遮住而苍白些许的皮肤。光的呻吟里夹杂着不连续的破碎音节，但双方谁都没有停下，直到他们攀上高潮的浪顶。  
“奥尔……奥尔什方……”  
人族看上去精疲力尽，他连睁开眼睛的力气都没有，只是伸手盲目地摸索着什么。奥尔什方将他圈进自己的怀里，又伸出手去给他握。光抓住那只手，拉到自己胸口感受到切实的温暖，才停下了动作陷入睡梦之中。


	3. Chapter 3

粗略削成片的竹篾准确地落入放于场地正中的竹筒中，引起观众一片喝彩。穿着白色振袖的精灵男性回头扯开嘴角，又勾起场边夫人小姐的一连串尖叫。  
他这么穿还挺帅的……光趴在栏杆上，托着下巴走神。虽然他能准确地把刀插到五十米外的敌人眼睛里，东方的这种娱乐运动对英雄来说却有些困难。竹片削得太过轻薄，捏在手上一点实感都没有，第一局光就被毫不留情地淘汰下场。  
与他相反，奥尔什方倒是十分擅长这种全新的活动，投签的动作精准又潇洒，帅到旁边的敖龙族小姑娘不停地试图和他套近乎来讨要人的联系方式。光嗯嗯啊啊地应付着，脑子却已经不在这里：阿尔菲诺几乎要把他的通讯贝打爆了，好像这世界上总有些没了光之战士就做不了的事情。  
先处理掉红玉海的蛮神，再去帮四圣兽镇魂，莉瑟和飞燕那边如果有需要的话，可以从黑衣森林顺路过去看一下……  
他过于投入了，以至于许久没回小姑娘的话。龙女气的跺了跺脚，伸手想拽他，可还没来得及握到个边角，今日的胜者就一把搂过了武士的腰，在人鬓角落下个宣示主权的吻：“不好意思，但是他今天有约了哦。”  
女孩震惊在当场，一时不知是先吐槽“我想泡的是你”还是先吐槽“果然伊修加德来的精灵都是基佬吗”。光眼看着她露出了打开新世界大门的表情，颇有些头痛地转身就想往人群里钻，却被奥尔什方一把抓住了袖子。  
光扭过头，就看到他站在原地，手肘下夹着得来的什么奖品，另一手伸在半空，眼巴巴地看着他。  
成年男性做这种事是犯规的吧？人族半是无奈半是好笑地伸出手握住那只期待半天的爪子，牵着人向人群外挤去，又在小巷子里转了几圈甩掉跟着的尾巴。他们俩在一家茶店门口气喘吁吁地停下，扶着膝盖相视一笑。  
奥尔什方的外套被挤的有些歪，光伸出手去帮他扶正，又整了整有些乱掉的腰坠，整理完盯着他打量了半响才放下手。  
“不好看么？”奥尔什方被他看得心底没来由的一慌，伸手捏了捏鼻梁。光赶紧摆摆手，视线却还是粘着了一会。  
“好看的。”他犹豫了一会，露出一个不太像光之战士的笑，“很适合你，我从没想到……”  
精灵突然不知道该说些什么。好在身后及时传来了一声招呼，让光把注意力挪了过去：那是个茶屋的女老板，光行了个标准的东方礼，她便递过来杯绿茶和一杆细长的烟枪。  
“上次的烟盒真是麻烦您了！”  
“您客气了，不嫌弃就好。”光熟捻地接过茶杯，拈了烟丝团进头儿里，燃火的前一秒才想起身后还站着个奥尔什方。他的手顿了顿，精灵已经伸手帮他燃着了烟丝，默契地如同之前都是他帮他点起那一缕烟。  
光于是松了口气，老板娘也十分有眼力见儿地推过来第二杯绿茶，又忍不住多看了两眼：“这位是您的朋友？我听说精灵族总是在山岳之都不怎么远行，不过就我看到的几位，这还是第一次看到这么帅气的呢。”  
“是啊，是伊修加德那边的老朋友。”光跟着客套了几句，脸上又不自觉地露出几丝骄傲。两人坐在潮风亭前面的长椅上陷入不意外的沉默，只剩下烟叶燃烧后的味道弥散在空气里。  
奥尔什方安静地看着他，光不好意思地笑了笑，将烟枪在石窝儿里一磕，吐出些许氤氲的雾。也许是分周围太过安静了，精灵的袖子突然动了动，从里面传出一声闷闷的“汪”。  
光的手停了一下，有点惊讶地挪过视线，奥尔什方便从袖子里摸出一只棕色的脖子上系着方巾的小狗来。那毛茸茸的小家伙倒也不厌恶烟味，绕着他俩跑了几圈，就跳到武士腿上，用衣服褶子给自己扒了个窝，舒舒服服地趴了进去。  
“……哪儿来的，得赶紧送回去。”  
嘴上是这么说着，身体一向很诚实的光已经伸手摸起了柴犬的脑袋，一点也没有要送它走的意思。奥尔什方故意没吱声，等到光摸够了毛开始和它握手，才凑过去捏了捏小狗的肉球。  
“比赛的奖品，说是最近很流行的品种豆豆柴。你喜欢的话就起个名字养着。”  
柴犬汪地叫了一声，摇了摇那根短小的尾巴，一双大眼睛水灵灵地盯着光之战士看。奥尔什方看着和它对视陷入了苦思冥想的光，又觉得自己之前的判断一点没错：他的光和柴犬像得不行，原本看上去毛茸茸的短发被留的长了些，下巴也多了点胡茬，笑起来却还是那个温厚的青年。  
毫不知情自己被当成柴犬第二的人深思熟虑了良久，最后一拍奥尔什方的大腿：“绿茶。”  
“啊？”  
“它的名字啊，就叫绿茶吧。来绿茶，握手。”  
汪呜。豆豆柴欢快地回应了一声，居然真的伸出爪子去和光握了下，看起来是全盘接受了这个怎么听都充满了敷衍和不对劲的名字。奥尔什方先是震惊了一会，后来想到这个干脆用光当名字的男人，不得不承认这确实是符合光之战士起名废水平的案例。  
“我在薰衣草苗圃那边买了个小房子，叫了雇员盯着，平时太忙的话也可以麻烦他帮忙照顾绿茶。正好最近都还没回去看过地里的白云花，应该已经开花了，不过还是云海那边的开起来好看，你应该去看过的。”  
光的眼睛看上去亮了一些，那柄细长的烟枪被他熄了火撂在烟袋盒里，似乎是怕绿茶不喜欢这味道，他还用茶水漱了口。  
“从这边乘轮渡回去拉诺西亚，再从石场水车那边绕回去吧。挺久没去看霍桑山寨旁边的暂留地妖精了，备点礼物去见见她们……”  
说到这儿的时候，他停了下来，有些欲言又止地捏着绿茶的爪子上下摆动。这持续的时间有些长，以至于奥尔什方不得不把开始挣扎的狗狗从他的魔爪下拯救出来：“怎么了？”  
光看上去过于犹豫。奥尔什方眼瞅着他因为失去了狗爪子而开始薅自己的手指，不确定像是云雾一样从人类的脑袋上冒出来，形成阴阴的一小片。在武士把自己的手指薅断之前，精灵将柴犬放在青砖地面上，拉过了他的手。  
“……可以再顺路去一趟十二神大圣堂，我一直想和你去看看的。”  
光低着头，倾过身去靠在奥尔什方的肩上。从这个角度暗骑看不清他的表情，也听不太清他的语气。


	4. Chapter 4

他们从黄金港出发，辗转经过拉诺西亚去往黑衣森林。光看起来对这里的每一片土地都很熟悉——他闭着眼睛也能操控那只红色的大陆行鸟稳稳当当地从错乱桥上面跑过去，不惊动任何一只水母。每当奥尔什方觉得他们要从悬崖边掉下去或者拐进某条死路的时候，光总是会绕过某块石头或是奇形怪状的树，然后找到一块或古旧或光洁的石碑。  
“光阴之神阿尔基克。”  
他们从蛇蜕林的小道中穿过，绕开那些枝繁叶茂的树精，小心地把卡在斗笠上的萤火虫一只只放走。光用手擦了擦石碑上生长的青苔，露出一个沙漏的符号来。  
“从前艾欧泽亚的人相信只有十二神祝福过的烙印戒指，才能使他们的爱情长久地持续下去。现在的爱情受到的限制原来越少，这些地方反而无人造访了。”  
“……不奇怪，不是么？”  
光笑了笑，将手搭在石碑上闭眼沉默了一会。奥尔什方当然知道十二神祝福的典故，但即便是他也没怎么离开过库尔札斯，更别说知道这些石碑的具体位置了。他隐约觉得有些头疼，伸出手去放在光旁边，跟着闭上眼睛。  
在一片黑暗之中似乎传来了谁的叹息，奥尔什方警惕地握上背后的大剑，身边的人却先一步按住了他的手：“也许大元灵也感到寂寞了吧。”  
如果是大元灵的声音，那么光的判断应该更加准确：作为被角尊一族认可的白魔法师，他顺手救过的路人可以从南方堡排到魔导城。蓝发的精灵点了点头放开手，光看上去稍微放松了些，他边缓慢牵着陆行鸟往前，边念叨着往后的路程。  
走过这片林区就是霍桑山寨了，然而天已经逐渐黑了下来，于是他们决定在巴斯卡隆的小酒馆暂且落脚。酒馆老板拍着光的肩打包票说能给他们找个房间，然后转头就把他俩派去溪水那边冰镇葡萄酒，并看上去十分真诚地说实在是找不到原来的熟练工了。  
原来的熟练工不也是我吗。光之战士不想吐槽，拴了陆行鸟的功夫，奥尔什方已经扛着酒桶站在院墙边等他，站立的姿势从发丝到脚尖都是如此熟悉。  
“来了。”他对着精灵招了招手，挑起两个酒桶扛在肩上，带路往溪水那边走。一路上遇到不少摇摇晃晃的醉鬼——对于有些人来说，生活总是充满绝望，似乎只有在放纵之中坠落片刻才是解脱。他们没有力量，也没有钱，最终失去了反抗的勇气，恐惧着不择手段的决心，蜷缩在旁醉生梦死……  
走神的人族一脚踩进冰凉的溪水里，透骨的寒意冻的他一哆嗦，也把他的思路拉回现下的任务。他挑了个木桶不会被水流冲走的位置将它们放下，又直起身来准备去接奥尔什方手里的两桶。  
急促的脚步声从他们身后响起，树枝和松塔折断破碎的动静，正是向着这个方向来的。刚刚空出手的奥尔什方立刻转过身去，抬起的手臂向后倾斜，是一个保护的姿态。  
“光之战士阁下！”   
树林中急匆匆地冲出来一个穿着黄色制服的双蛇党士兵。看到挽着裤脚的光，他愣了一下，马上又立正行了个军礼：“光之战士阁下，还请麻烦您帮个忙……！”  
奥尔什方不悦地皱眉，光却十分平静地伸手试了试之前被放进去的酒桶温度，又对士兵点点头，示意他继续讲。  
“从半个月前开始，进入地下宫殿的冒险者和士兵一个都没有回来！我们已经做了封锁，但是派进去的后续探索人员也全都失去了消息。刚刚收到您回了这边的消息我就赶了过来……”  
“即便是光之战士也会有危险吧？”  
被打断的双蛇党士兵张着嘴茫然地眨了眨眼，过了几秒钟才反应过来这句话的意思，下意识想要反驳，又发现自己找不到反驳的理由。观察着他表情的奥尔什方冷笑了一声，说不上失望还是漠然地摇了摇头，握住刚从溪水里趟出来的武士的左手。  
“既然明知道有危险也没有足够的情报，怎么就敢把这样的责任往光的身上推？世界的英雄就一定是无坚不摧的吗？从蛮神到门口公鸡吵架他都一定能解决吗？”  
年轻的士兵哑口无言，又不愿意放弃地看向光，投去请求的眼神。光之战士安抚地在两人交握的手上拍了拍，拎起一桶冰镇好的葡萄酒，安抚地给了他一个微笑：“我会去看看的。”  
光之战士不怎么说话，但是出口的许诺一定会做到。旁边那个看起来就很不好说话的暗黑骑士没有反对，士兵如蒙大赦地鞠了一躬，立刻转身重新跑进了深林里。他的背影太过仓促，以至于光忍不住笑出了声。  
“摊上了麻烦事，你倒是开心。”  
奥尔什方不再绷着脸，俯下身去吻他，光用手扶住酒桶，略微踮起脚来和他唇瓣相接，从接吻的换气间隙里用掐掐他的手背。  
“回去再说，先给老板把酒拿回去……”  
精灵便站直身子，有些不耐烦地拎起另外两桶放在肩上往回走去，只留给他一个挺拔的背影。光之战士哭笑不得地用手背蹭了下嘴唇，拎着桶赶上去，和故意放慢了速度的奥尔什方并肩。  
巴斯卡隆热情地感谢了他们，当场敲开了酒桶盖儿，从里面拎出两瓶手臂长的葡萄酒递了过去，又往瓶口扣了两个格里达尼亚刻木匠行会风格的木杯。天已经完全黑了下来，店内的人反而多了不少，连带着圆桌旁的位置都人满为患。  
光握着瓶子晃了晃，转过头去看奥尔什方，用下巴指了指门口。对方默契十足地点了点头，两人顺着墙摸出了酒馆找了个凉快又人少的石块坐下，在黑衣森林的星空下不约而同地松了口气。  
光还是更适应做工粗糙却实用些的东西，他熟练地用三指掐住两个酒杯，倒上三分之二，酒瓶随手撂在一边的地面上。奥尔什方伸手接过来，放在鼻子下嗅了嗅：比起伊修加德御寒用的烈酒，生活更为富庶和平的黑衣森林酿的酒香气更重，酒精度却要低不少。入口的感觉温和醇厚，落入胃里的后劲却不小——奥尔什方才刚喝了一点，一旁的光立刻又给他添到了原来的位置。  
“当心喝醉了，你不是答应了人家要去么。”精灵露出无奈的表情，却并不动手阻止。光揉了揉鼻子，灌了一大口后望着星空，过了会儿顶着有点红的脸偏过头去看他，咧嘴笑了一下。  
“你在。”


	5. Chapter 5

在他们滚落到草地上之前，奥尔什方从没想过光的酒量这么好。他印象中的人光之战士总是在两杯麦酒过后就不再碰酒杯，红着脸坐在角落，一言不发地看着剩下的朋友们欢庆。而如今人族手中的酒瓶已经见底，他的却还剩下一小半——即便如此，他们也仍旧睁着眼睛接吻。  
“醉了？”  
奥尔什方抚上他的脸，光便侧过头去垂目蹭了蹭：“醉了。”  
语气坚定吐字清晰，哪儿有醉了的模样。但他这么说了，精灵也不戳破，只伸手抱住他，垫在自己爱人身下。  
光穿的还是东方时做的那套武士长袍，对于酒精催化过的身体来说，这有些过于厚重了。他直起身来跨坐在奥尔什方胯上，把围巾拽下来扔在一旁，又伸手去解自己的腰带，露出内里麦色的肌肤。  
暴露在微凉空气中的乳头已经挺立了起来，奥尔什方呼吸一滞，伸出手去揉捏他胸口还未使力的柔软肌肉，又用指甲边缘划过深色的乳晕。本打算把外套脱掉的光因为快感而软了一下腰，连忙改换了手臂的位置，撑在奥尔什方的肩侧。  
未来得及褪去的外衫将两个人都罩在了阴影里，从稀疏的树影里透过的零星月光照耀下来，将气氛映照的更模糊了些。奥尔什方笑了起来——他就着这个姿势吻住光的唇，原本刮蹭乳尖的手指收拢，在顶端轻轻一掐。  
光立刻颤抖了起来，他垂下脖颈咬住精灵的肩胛，发出两声轻哼。奥尔什方感到有什么顶着自己的小腹：对方因为情动而勃起，正如同他此刻一样。大约是他停得有点久了，光松开了牙齿，舔舐了一下那个微微泛白的牙印。  
奥尔什方对这个细小的催促照单全收，他伸手从武士挂在腰间的袋子里摸了个小罐出来，又将手沿着人的后背滑到臀间，把那条长裤褪到人的大腿，露出硬挺的性器和身后的穴口。他用食指剜了块膏体，顺着褶皱的方向向内推去，触到柔软的肠壁。  
对方还记得他们之前的做爱——至少这具身体记得。穴道顺从地接纳了他的手指，奥尔什方感受得到对方在尽力放松，贴着他身体的大腿筋肉紧实，在他曲起指间的时候绷紧一瞬，又被主人强迫着松弛下来。  
夜风从他们身边轻轻吹拂而过，带来身后酒馆内的喧嚣和小溪河水的凉意。奥尔什方嗅到草叶被折断后流出青汁的味道与光身上的酒味混合在一起，是足够为之沉沦的醉。宽大的衣袍下掩盖着荒诞又情动的性事，被称之为英雄的人族压下腰部，让他们的性器隔着一层布料摩擦。  
没有人能忍受得住自己心中的人趴在自己身上求欢还巍然不动——即便有，那个人也绝不是奥尔什方。蓝发的精灵手上的力度忍不住加大了些，光低低地叫了一声，一直被蹂躏的单侧乳头泛出一种颓靡的红。  
“另一边……”  
他嘟嘟囔囔地躲避着奥尔什方的手，用另一侧的胸膛去蹭他的小臂。但暗骑只装作没听懂的样子，非要逼着他把这句话说完整不可。光忽得有些委屈——这人从不在床上让步，他明白这大抵是酒精的催化，可酒精难道不正是让人放纵的借口？  
于是奥尔什方发现身上的人紧紧咬住了嘴唇，连一声呻吟都不愿多给他漏出来了。些微的恼怒反而令他笑了出来，他将三根手指从光的后穴里拽出来，润滑膏混着肠液发出一点淫乱的声响。  
身体内一下空了，连身前的手也不再作弄。突然被从节奏中拽出来的光茫然地张了张嘴，正想要抬起头去看看什么情况，奥尔什方却托住他的屁股往上抬了抬，吻住他的嘴唇。  
然后他松开了手，光随着惯性下坠，被精灵的性器贯穿。棕发的人族差点尖叫出声，却被揽着脖子堵上了嘴，只能发出几个含混的音节。那双宝蓝色的眼睛被更浓重的水雾蒙住了——骑乘的体位让对方的阴茎进的更深，光觉得自己肠道里的每个褶皱都被撑开了，又收缩着迎接对方的侵犯。  
他已经没有多余的体力支撑自己的身体，只趴在对方的胸口，在地面上徒劳地抓着什么寻找依靠。奥尔什方单手托着他的屁股抽送，另一手则捉住光的手腕，把它引导至被冷落许久的胸口。  
光的手指戳到了自己的乳尖，被快感浸染的全身承受不住哪怕一点的刺激，他立刻咕哝了一声，触电般撤开手。可没过一会，空虚感又紧紧抓住了他的心脏：那份快感是如此熟悉，他几乎感觉挺立的乳头涨的发疼。光犹豫了一会，还是伸出手去，捏住自己的乳头揉搓了起来。  
他不常做这种事情——力道掌握的不是很好，又因为身下的撞击而时不时偏离位置，或是狠狠拖拽了那可怜的乳尖。奥尔什方垂眼看着，只觉得兴奋和占有欲快要挣破他的控制，他箍住人男的腰换了个角度，让性器碾过前列腺的位置。  
从光眼眶里溢出来的生理性泪水打在他的皮肤上，却冷却不了这一方空气。精灵看着对方动作越来越粗暴的手，用赞赏又担忧的语气贴在人耳边低语：“这么欲求不满，我不在的时候可怎么办？干脆穿个环吧……烙上我的名字，免得你不够玩，嗯？”  
光呜咽了一声，棕色的脑袋分不清点头还是摇头地晃了晃。他似乎终于放弃了通过折腾自己达到高潮，转而压下腰去配合着对方抽送的节奏抬起屁股又下压。这让穴内被碾压的力度更大了，光发出一声满足的喟叹，环住奥尔什方的脖子，任由湿成一片的下身将正红的外袍染出一片深色。  
不远处的木桥上传来由远及近的脚步声：应该是巡夜的士兵，提着一盏昏黄的灯。奥尔什方立刻感受到身上之人的僵硬——如果光有绒毛的话，现在应该已经炸了起来。后穴随着主人的紧张而收紧了，精灵只觉得再这样下去他要被缴械在这里，只好用手在外套下抚摸人的后背。  
光攀住奥尔什方的脖子，不停地眨眼，却依旧听话地试着放松了些许。奥尔什方往后退出了一点，光刚以为对方要暂停这场性事，他却按住人的胯狠狠向下一压。  
过分的紧张和害怕被发现的恐惧将他直接推到了高潮的顶峰，哭腔和尖叫抵在喉咙，光狠狠地咬住了精灵的长耳，在口腔里尝到咸腥的味道。  
脚步声远去，奥尔什方却似乎被这疼痛刺激地更加兴奋。他不顾高潮后还在收拢的穴道，强行抽送了几下，拔出来射在了对方的小腹上，将那里的毛发弄的一塌糊涂。


	6. Chapter 6

“光！你没事吧！”  
光之战士伸展了一下摔得有些疼痛的后背，从地上站了起来，颇为无奈地注视着天花板上的大洞。他不是第一次来到这个地宫了，但眼下这爆炸陷阱把地板都炸穿的情况，哪怕身经百战的光也是第一次遇到。  
奥尔什方从爆炸留下的大洞里探出头来，奈何两层之间的距离实在是太过遥远，他只能看到一个轮廓。光对着他使劲挥了挥手，气沉丹田地喊话：“我没事！你按照原路往下走，最后应该都能会和！”  
暗黑骑士不大赞同地沉默了一会，光估摸着他是正在打量跳下来的距离和姿势，只好又扯着嗓子补充。  
“正好我们分头行动，多收集一些情报，也许能找到这次事件的原因？”  
他自己的语调都带上了些许不确定，奥尔什方却好像是点了点头，也不知道是被这个理由说服，还是因为这是光坚持的事情：“那你千万小心，光。”  
“好，你也是。”  
光仰着头，直到精灵的身影从洞口边消失，才皱眉环视了一下自己所处的这一层。之前那名士兵说的失踪绝对是美化过的——周围的石块上散落着大概可以称之为尸体的东西，它们有的缺了腿，有的缺了手臂，还有的只剩下一颗头颅放在原地。  
将武士刀拔出握于右手，光随手解决掉两个正常的地宫妖异，用左手去翻查那些尸体上残存的衣服。  
不出他所料，断肢处的切口大部分光滑整齐，不是那些攻击手段简单粗暴的妖异可以造成的。脖颈上的伤口比起割喉更像是被什么利器勾带——光比划了两下，觉得那像是一把镰刀。  
难道是哪个园艺工因为采集不到hq终于疯了？  
人族赶紧摇摇头，打消了从脑海里冒出来的荒唐念头。他翻找着每一句尸体，将上面能标志人身份的东西仔细收好，祈祷过后把那些尸首简单地就地掩埋。  
他做这些事情再熟练不过：从他成为冒险者的第一天起，同伴死亡的阴影就如影随形地跟在他身后。光哭喊过，嘶吼过，崩溃过，直到终于意识到无可挽回的事终究无可挽回，他开始平静地告别，然后习惯性地想要握住挂在项链上的某样东西。  
光抓了个空。  
这让他猛地从那些最深处的记忆里挣脱出来，恢复成无不可斩的武士。远处的妖异闻声而动，而光只需要沿着尸体散落的方向向前。越是深入，正常状态的妖异越少，取而代之的是一些叫不出名字的，他从未见过的东西。  
扭曲的肢体拼接在一起，有些被劈开的枝干内脏已经流空，只剩下红黑相间的腐肉挂在最外层，形成移动的肉塔。挂在外面的手指扭曲着，在感受到生人的气息后暴躁起来，毫不犹豫地发动攻击。  
要将这些东西全部剁碎总要花去更多的时间，光试探了几个来回，发现只要砍掉负责攻击的肢节，这些东西的移动速度就造成不了威胁。这一技巧为他省去了不少力气，还留出了思考的空间——但很快光发现这也不一定是个好事。  
有什么无定形的东西撞上了他，朦胧的光圈攀附他的身体，而刺耳的尖叫和痛苦的呻吟则占据了他的大脑。  
痛。痛苦。不甘。眷恋。爱。恨。  
没有逻辑的情绪疯狂发泄着，寻求着理解者，又把每一个理解者同化。尖叫的声音在男女间不停转换着，越是思考越是混乱，所有的解决方案都指向统一的解决方案：永恒的安宁。  
光几乎就要举起刀了，但是有什么微弱的声音唤醒了他。  
“不要离开我。不要离开我，光。”  
不要离开我。刀刃嵌进掌心带来的痛楚抓住了迷茫的灵魂，武士猛地睁开眼睛，用泛着光的利刃劈散那些迷途的灵魂。后怕的冷汗和掌心的血一同染湿了他的衣服：无论这些东西的制造者，或者无意识的制造者是谁，它带来的精神冲击已经接近蛮神的精炼级别了。  
光旋转了一下无名指上的戒指，让那块水晶陷在伤口里，在动摇的时候用疼痛稳住心神。他加快了些脚步——如果奥尔什方在他之前见到了那个家伙……  
有什么属于他的部分截住了这条思路，不让他再想。光凭借着直觉和地上的血迹向前，样状奇诡的东西越聚越多，却在他跨过某一条线的时候全部停下了。它们呜咽着，发出液体肉酱蠕动的恶心声响，对着一步之遥的他急切地伸出手，又出于敬畏和恐惧退却。  
“欢迎你，英雄。”  
祭坛中间传来女人的声音。光甩掉刀上的脏污液体，一步步踏上石阶。映入眼帘的画面实在太过奇妙，以至于身经百战的光之战士也忍不住愣了半秒。  
那是一个黑发的人族女性，穿着漆黑的裙子端正地坐在地上，温柔地用手上的木梳给怀中的头颅梳理头发。那颗男性的脑袋应该已经死去多时，脸上的肉烂得层层剥落，却还维持着一个惊恐的表情。她的身下用鲜血涂画着巨大的法阵，腐败的黑色血液和新鲜的红揉杂在一起，散发出隐约的以太波动。  
光注意到她背后那柄巨大的长柄镰刀，它周围还散落着断肢，仿佛在脸上写了“我是凶器”几个大字。在把男性头颅的头发连着头皮又拽下来几块后，黑裙女子终于收起了梳子，用一种饱含爱意的又让人遍体生寒的眼光打量着光的身体，却在看到他的脸时突然变成了厌恶。  
“你有一具很适合阿维尔的身体……可惜这个脑袋实在是太过碍事了。不过别担心，亲爱的，艾达这就去把它拿掉……艾达不会再让你失望……”  
“你疯了。”  
光将武士刀转了半周正手握稳，冷眼看着这个已经偏执到进入了死胡同的女人。艾达歪头看了他一会，突然疯狂地笑了。  
“我没有疯，只要我能成功……！”  
她甩出那柄巨镰的刀刃，足尖在地上一踏，俯身冲了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

光之战士猛地往地上一趴，漆黑的巨镰擦着他的头顶掠过。他迅速单手撑地跳起，用刀刃接住立刻回返的镰刀，又借力向后蹿出了五六步，重新和艾达拉开了距离。  
他们之间的战斗已经持续了不短的时间，艾达收回镰刀放在身前横持，重新咏唱起咒语。光分辨出那是个范围性的法术——先是靠近再是远离。他拎刀压低上身前冲，艾达黑紫色的魔力轰然降临，与他擦身而过。黑裙的女子紧紧盯着武士，手中镰刀左右一转，另一团以太也蓄势待发。  
她本以为光会躲开。双方僵持了这许久的一大原因便是他敏锐的洞察力和快速的反应，哪怕光始终没有对艾达造成太大的伤害，他自己也几乎是毫发未损。可棕发的人类没有如她想象中一样后退：他只是将握刀的手换了个角度，速度半分不减地贴近了她的身边。  
法术在吟唱结束的刹那准时降临，裹挟着血腥气味的魔力隔着衣装炙烫光的皮肤，然而他只是咬住了嘴唇，一双碧蓝色的眼睛在黑色的迷雾中隐约发亮。压的极低的身体让他直接来到了女人平持的手臂之下，艾达已经来不及再把镰刀收回身前了，她试图护住自己的躯干，可武士刀刃一转，血液便从她被礼服包裹的手臂上迸溅出来。  
伤口传来的疼痛激怒了漆黑的魔女，她发出一声愤怒的尖啸，无法使力的手松开了镰刀。艾达立刻想要用另一只手稳住武器，光的速度却比她更快——武士用自己的后背硬是接了巨镰的内刃，刀柄狠狠磕在她的左手手腕上。  
钢铁碰撞石制地面，发出清脆的声响。光伸腿狠狠踢开那柄镰刀，巨大的武器向着祭坛下的深渊不断坠落，在寂静无声中消失。  
他们双双摔倒在地面上。光背上本来贴合的伤口因为这个动作而崩裂，肌肉从伤口外缘翻出，血液让那件红色的长袍显得有些发黑。失血导致的冰冷感很快传来，但光只是攥紧了手，用刀尖指向还跪在地上的艾达。  
结束了。  
他的眼睛无声地传递着这句话，可头发散乱的女人却没有看他。那顶尖尖的帽子在打斗中掉落到了一边，露出她的长发来。失去了那柄巨大的武器后，围绕在她身边的黑色雾气也开始消散。她匆忙地伸出手去想要抱住那个头颅，却只摸到了森森白骨。没有了艾达的魔力，岁月开始飞速腐蚀那个早该消失的人：惊恐的表情终于从那张脸上消失了，取而代之的是两个漆黑的，再看不出感情的眼窝。  
他们之间的沉寂横亘了许久，久到光的手因为失血有些颤抖。他顺势放下了刀，而女人只是抱着那个头骨沉默，然后抬起头用充满血丝的眼睛盯着他，操着沙哑的声音询问。  
“为什么？”她的手指因为过度用力而扭曲，扣在骨头的接缝处，发出轻微的声响，“我明明看到了你的绝望……为什么？为什么还要拼命活着？”  
目光相接的时候，光感受到一阵剧烈的疼痛和恍惚：所谓的超越之力总是在他无法控制的时候出现。他看到了那个头颅生前的样子，高大的冒险者对着她指点责骂，又和另外的女性调笑着，用她买来的治疗药剂回复。而黑发的人族女性只是低下头，用手牢牢地握住口袋里的东西——那是一枚没有刻上名字的戒指。  
她在冰凉的河水里翻找着什么，身后是繁华的人声和碰杯的清脆。她的眼睛里没有泪水，只有爱和不甘。  
为什么？  
光没有回答这个问题。他下意识地握紧了左手——戒指摩擦着已经血肉模糊的伤口，却传不来任何疼痛，可能是神经已经麻木了。艾达的眼神随着他的动作挪移，神经质地露出个笑，用歌剧一般的口吻感慨。  
“啊……是烙印戒指。多么漂亮又丑陋啊，这暗淡无光的戒面。让我猜猜，这份没有得到十二神祝福的婚姻……是那位死去的骑士吧？”  
武士的眼神瞬间冷了下来，可女人依旧在说，她看着他的眼神由下自上，带着些怜悯和理解，又涌动着什么别的情绪。  
“哦，说他死了也许不那么合适，毕竟他还陪着你来到这里了？我的几个小可怜在陪着他，不过现在应该已经在赶来的路上了……真好啊，神仙眷侣呢。我猜你们一定也顺路去拜访过这里的十二神了……你是怎么骗他戴上戒指的？”  
“我没有骗他。”光之战士的声音有点颤抖，他努力稳住自己的身体，尝试着再次举起武士刀。  
“那你是怎么让他复活的？告诉我吧……只要阿维尔回来，我们就可以结婚……我可以给你我的力量，我带你去见他，只要你告诉我……”  
她突然向前一扑，拽住了武士的衣角。从她手上传来的力量大到令人难以置信，光踉跄了一步，冷汗浸湿了他的鬓角。可艾达还在重复那句话，她的眼中似乎重新燃起了希望——那是漆黑的火焰，混杂着扭曲的爱和绝望。  
“他是什么？”  
她这样地，狂热地问。  
光无法回答，他觉得自己的头更晕了，又开始隐隐约约地疼。够了，他想，到此为止吧，杀了这个女人，没什么好怕的，这不是我们的结局……  
武士举起刀，女人的声音却突然停下了。光本以为她是在惧怕，艾达却真真切切地笑了起来，她松开了手，甚至任由那个头骨从她的膝盖上滚落，摔到了一边的地面上。  
“最后送给你一份礼物吧。”  
她这么说着，把手按在了身下的法阵上。有什么不祥的预感涌上光的心头，他当机立断地挥刀，雪亮的刃斩开了女人的颈动脉，可她却依旧在笑，红色的血喷溅着落到祭坛上，把她毫无血色的脸映得美艳又决绝。  
光的身后传来了金属磕碰和重物落地的声音。他注视着垂死的女人，而她也正死死地盯着他，从被血沫溢满的唇里挤出几个字来。  
我……嫉妒……  
漆黑的魔女这么说着，再也没有从地上站起来。她充血的眼睛还永远地盯着前方，华丽又繁复的礼裙铺散开，从中滚落出一枚小小的，毫不起眼的戒指。  
那像是一滴点缀在葬礼用的黑色玫瑰花瓣上的清晨的露水，毫无慈悲地折射着人类的光。武士闭上眼睛，让叹息和悲哀止于腹中，回身朝着倒下的暗黑骑士艰难地挪步过去。


	8. Chapter 8

奥尔什方觉得自己正在做梦。又或者他才刚刚从最深的梦境中醒来，却看到了另一重噩梦。  
一片狼藉的城镇，烧焦龟裂的大地，机甲的碎片和人类的肢体混杂着散落在身边。无论是魔兽还是人类都在奔逃，龙族与神一起发出哀嚎。母水晶的声音在他身边环绕着，奥尔什方单膝跪地，拼尽全力举起盾牌，一道纯粹的黑暗从天而降，把那块刻着独角兽纹章的盾从中击碎。  
他抬起头看着天空，那里已经是一片纯粹的漆黑：无论是太阳还是月亮皆不存在，星辰碎裂成块向着地面坠落，燃起通天的火焰。四处都是黑暗——永无边境的黑暗。  
人们呼唤着光的名字，呼唤着拯救者。  
“光之战士！”  
他们这么喊着，徒劳地伸出双手跪在地上，祈祷着拯救他们的人再一次出现。奥尔什方想要转过身去，想要告诉他们不要绝望，他想要替人拒绝，肩上却被一只手按住了。  
光之战士……  
他听到海德林的叹息，听到母水晶带领人们的呼唤和祈祷，听到来自黑暗的嘲讽和嗤笑。  
“不要看，挚友。”  
有丝丝缕缕的光缠绕着他的四肢和躯干，将一切可以被铭记为个人的痕迹全部抹去。奥尔什方感受到难以被抑制的力量从他的身上迸发出来，那些光吞没了周围的黑暗，一圈圈扩散开去。  
光之战士！光！救世主！希望！  
“奥尔什方……我……”  
那些召唤融入到他的身上，但光只是凝视着奥尔什方。有什么液体落到了精灵的额头上，奥尔什方已经看不清那张脸了，光之战士正如同他的名字一样被光包围，他感受到有什么柔软的东西在他的额头轻触，然后光从背后取下他的斧子，再也没有回头。  
他迎着黑暗而去，在光中消失。

 

——

奥尔什方猛地睁开眼睛。他的眼前仿佛还充斥着刺目的光辉，让他忍不住使劲眨了两下，才适应室内昏暗的环境。  
身边本来趴在床边的人似乎被惊醒了，他穿着再普通不过款式的居家服，棕色的短发向着脸的一侧垂下。看到他坐了起来，光连忙伸出手去想把他按回去，却在听到暗骑的问话时僵住了动作。  
“你……不，我是谁？”  
这个问题意料之中地没有得到回答。奥尔什方注视着光，对方勉强地提了提嘴角，试图装作没有听到刚刚那个问题的样子，温柔地喊了他的名字：“奥尔什方……”  
他凑过来和精灵接吻，嘴唇相碰的时候光微微错开了头，让舌尖滑入对方的口腔，带着勾引意味地蹭过上颚。奥尔什方不是不懂对方的意思——他的另一只手已经滑到了自己两腿中间，隔着睡衣撩拨着还未勃起的性器。  
但是他现在并不是很有兴致。这相当罕见，暗骑对于自己的另一半一直有着近乎偏执狂的占有欲，何况是在对方主动邀约的情况下，更没有拒绝的理由。奥尔什方用手抚上光的脸，将拇指压入他的齿间，分开两人的唇。  
“等等。”  
他低声说道，光却没有如他所愿。棕发的人男用牙齿咬住分明的指关节，柔软的舌舔弄着指腹，故意吮出些许水声来。奥尔什方不是没有幻想过这个表情出现在光之战士脸上的样子，可他不得不承认这远比他想象中的还要让人兴奋。  
光之战士勾出一个得胜的窃笑，松开奥尔什方的手舔了舔嘴唇。然后，在对方还没反应过来的时候，他俯下身去拉低睡裤的腰际，随手把散落的碎发别到耳后，将那根半勃起的性器纳入口中。  
阴茎被温热的口腔包裹的瞬间，奥尔什方忍不住倒吸了口气。然而光似乎完全不打算中途放弃：他因为这陌生的感受而紧了下喉咙，在感受到口中的东西又硬了几分后，小心翼翼地收起牙齿上下吮动起来。有些粗糙的舌面擦过性器表面的皮肤，在碰到龟头的瞬间下意识躲闪，又被它的主人命令着舔舐。  
奥尔什方含混不清地骂了句街，那些噩梦和疑问都被性带来的冲动挤出了脑海。精灵伸出手去抚摸那颗正伏在自己两腿间耸动的脑袋，棕色的发从他指间落下，然后他稍稍用力往下按了按——光几乎是立刻因为异物感而下意识干呕了起来，这让更多的雄性气息涌入他的鼻腔，呛得那双宝蓝色的眼瞳里涌出了一两滴泪水。  
俯视的视角让暗骑可以清清楚楚地看到光因为吮吸自己的性器而凹陷的脸颊，当他抬头的时候，平日里看起来无所畏惧的表情也显得可怜巴巴。光在这种事上着实没有什么经验：就算他试图装作熟练，奥尔什方也无法仅仅通过这种程度的口交就射精。于是他拍了拍光的发顶，人男便乖乖地将口中的性器吐了出来，用手背擦掉嘴角的唾液，手脚并用地爬上床跨坐在奥尔什方身上。  
男人将那件纯白睡袍褪掉的时候，精灵才发现他压根除了这件衣服什么都没穿。昏黄的灯光打在他的肌肉线条上，又被什么东西反射了回来。奥尔什方因为过度的难以置信而眯起了眼睛，他伸手直接捏过那小东西拽向自己面前，光吃痛地闷哼，跟着他的动作俯下身去。  
那是两枚银色的乳环，表面光滑，却浮着一层暗纹。精灵转了一下手上捏着的那枚，银环摩擦过乳头内侧的肌肤，轻微的痛楚和让人连尾椎都要酸软的快感从胸口传递到大脑，让光轻轻呻吟了一声。借着灯光，精灵隐约看清了乳环内侧刻着的小字。  
H.G.  
光讨好地吻了吻他的下巴。奥尔什方觉得有什么昏暗的东西压灭了自己的理性：他可以想象光小心翼翼雕作这两枚环的样子，眼前的人在他不知道的时候揉搓自己的乳尖，也许尝试了好几次，才把带着他标记的冰凉金属钉进那脆弱又带着色情意味的敏感之处。  
这画面让任何一个性功能正常的人都无法继续保持矜持。他松开手扣住光之战士的腰，对方却另有所图地压住了他的手，将一只手按在他的身侧，另一手摸索着探向身后。  
“让我来……”  
他艰难地挤出个笑来，额头上的薄汗在灯下隐隐泛着光。奥尔什方的呼吸猛地变得粗重，捏着人腰的手控制不住力气，将那一片都掐得发白——光在他瞪大的眼睛的注视下，从自己的后穴中拽出了一根几乎有婴儿小臂粗细的假阳具。  
那东西看起来已经在温软的后穴中埋了一段时间，以至于光的身体适应了它的存在，现在想要取出来，它反倒有些恋恋不舍。光咬着下唇，握住靠外的一头向外拽去，塑造成人类性器形状的顶端拉拽着肠壁，让他有些要把自己的内里整个拽出来的错觉。已经紧紧依附着阳具的穴肉因为他过于粗暴的动作而向外翻出些许，在穴口翻出一朵淫靡的花来，又在光喘息的片刻里收缩回去，只留下更加情色的水痕。  
当他好不容易把那根东西拽出去的时候，奥尔什方已经几乎忍不住按倒眼前这个人，操到他哭泣瘫软再也没有做这种事的力气为止。那可怜的小穴因为长时间的蹂躏，一时无法适应这片空白，只在当中留下一个隐约的洞来。光休息了一会，调整了自己跪坐的姿势，便用手扶着那根挺立在半空中的性器，对准了自己身后坐了下去。  
他们双方都同时呼吸一滞：才刚刚容纳了阴茎的头部，光就已经有些摇摇欲坠了。他扶着奥尔什方的肩，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里满是雾气，为了让自己放松些许，他另一只手攀上自己的身前，覆住那薄薄的胸部揉捏了两下，用指尖掐住顶端还穿着银环的乳头，连掐带拧地折腾起来。  
奥尔什方看得出他下手一点都不留情面——左侧的乳头很快便红肿起来，右侧的也挺在空气中，随着他的动作被乳环带的微微摇摆。很快光就感觉到了不满：他晃了晃屁股，将那根性器吞得更深了点，又把指甲对准没被照顾到的右乳一掐。  
这一下让他发出声含糊不明的叹息来，但奥尔什方听得出这含混中蕴藏的满足。他反而有些哭笑不得，还带着点被无视的恼火：他看不出来光打算要他装一根按摩棒装到什么时候，但是他显然不打算继续奉陪这玩闹似的余兴活动。  
光还在试图达成目标的时候，突然感觉眼前一晃，重力的作用方向已经变了个个儿。沉浸在快感中的脑子没来得及转过弯来，奥尔什方已经把他的手拉到了自己背上，贴着人耳边吐字。  
“抓稳。”  
温热的气息打在耳畔，光觉得稍微有些痒而偏了偏头，下一秒就被炙热的性器贯穿。已经很好地开拓过的甬道完美地容纳了异物的侵犯，奥尔什方的阴茎几乎没遇到什么阻力地蹭过前列腺顶到了底。  
若说刚才的快意是在近海边随着浪潮漂流，这一下带来的刺激却仿佛一个巨浪将他整个人从海面拍到了水下。光的身体在最后一根稻草的加压下高潮，性器颤抖着吐出白液，手指也不自觉地扣进了奥尔什方后背结实的肌肉中。  
可精灵俨然不打算这么放过他。暗黑骑士在心中暗暗盘算着忍耐花去的力气，抓着床单的手臂崩出几条青筋来，想着要一分不少地还给这只会惹火的野猫。光还攀着他的肩喘息，奥尔什方却已经重新动了起来。他将性器抽出到只剩顶端陷在软肉当中，又连根没入，精灵族可观的阴茎完成地擦过刚刚高潮还在收缩的敏感内壁，让光之战士的呼吸都停滞了几秒。  
“不……”  
他茫然地盯着半空中，手臂下意识地收紧，在奥尔什方的后背上划出一道道红痕来。这是声不知道对谁亦或是对什么事情发出的拒绝，下一秒便被精灵不打招呼的猛撞顶成了破碎的呻吟和哭泣。比起快感更多的是眩晕，过量的情欲堆积在大脑里，却还有更多顺着脊柱源源不断地传来。奥尔什方吻住那双颤抖的唇，比起亲昵更像是撕咬，他单手勾住那两个刻着他名字的乳环，将上臂一抬。  
光在他们换气的间隙尖叫，泪水完全模糊了他的视线，双腿因为酸软而大张着，手臂则毫无规律地抓挠着面前的人。然而他此刻实在是没有多余的力气，力度也轻得甚至比不上新兵教官的鞭子，奥尔什方将乳环向中间拉扯，看着因为她们拥抱的姿势而显得更加柔软的乳房：“你在拒绝？这具放荡的身体告诉我你很享受这一切……不是么？”  
他的声音低沉而带着一丝愉快，像是诱惑人点头的海妖。光迷迷糊糊地觉得自己应该继续拒绝，可那些快感已经熨平了他的每一寸神经，疼痛和耻辱只会加倍他的敏感，而奥尔什方又正好顶到了那个点，将大开大合的抽送方式变为小幅度却快速的顶弄——他在困惑中再次高潮。  
精灵这次没有继续，只是趴在他身上，用修长而漂亮的手指勾着银色的环来回晃动。光从高潮中挣扎着大口呼吸，眨了眨眼睛，艰难地运转几乎停机的思绪。后穴中的性器依旧灼热而坚硬，肠壁却已经在摩擦中到达了极限，微微红肿起来，传来些许刺痛。  
可是哪里不对。光更加困惑了，他下意识地向前推转记忆，那些快感和疼痛便卷土重来地涌入他的四肢，让他狠狠打了个颤。但奇怪的感觉随之而来：掩藏在那份崩溃之下的是几乎无穷无尽的欲望，和牵连着他每一个关节的爱。  
——你在拒绝？  
“不……”  
光又喘息了起来，他的肠道紧紧卷覆着精灵的阴茎，滑落在身旁的手臂也重新抱住了身上人的后背。那双被汗水和泪水打湿的眼睫发着抖，将目光投向了蓝发的人。  
“不……奥尔什方，不要停……”  
奥尔什方用细碎的吻回应了他。体温比他略低一些的薄唇掠过鼻梁和喉结，在锁骨上啃咬出一个桃红的印记。随后他弓起身来叼住一边的银环提拉着，又将整个乳头纳入口中，用粗糙的舌面去磨蹭与金属相接的部分。  
绵密而温柔的快感从胸口传来，可对于已经食髓知味的躯体，却显得过于微不足道了。破碎的意识俨然无法支撑起所谓羞耻心，光扭了扭腰，用行动催促奥尔什方的动作。精灵有些好笑地在乳头上不轻不重地咬了一下，抬起身来继续之前快速的攻势：这点小小的惩戒显然无法传递到对方的脑海之中。  
没有了之前粗暴动作带来的疼痛转移注意力，温柔却精准的性爱带来的快感反而更加难以忍受。光尽可能地让自己地身躯贴近奥尔什方，试图从相接的部分取得些许安定，而精灵温和地将他拉进怀里，身下的动作却分毫不缓。这样的温存并没能持续太久，连续高潮了两次的身体很快便发出了信号，但那甚至未完全勃起的性器已经射不出什么东西了。  
光不是很清楚他将会迎来什么，奥尔什方抚摸着他的后颈，他便也全然放弃地将自己交了出去。在几次深入的抽送后，精灵终于顶着他的敏感点射了出来，而光眼前一片空白——他在几乎令人窒息的快感中失禁，彻底脱力地瘫软了下来。  
这是一场太超过的性事了，光觉得自己的意识飞速向着漆黑的深渊滑去，然而在完全入睡之前，他感觉到有什么冰凉的东西顺着已然无法完全合拢的后穴滑了进去。  
“在你回答我的问题之前。”  
奥尔什方这么说着，于他的头顶落下一个吻。


	9. Chapter 9

光之战士失踪了。  
当然，这仅仅是对于奥尔什方来说。毕竟守护艾欧泽亚的英雄每天总是有无数的事情要忙，他的足迹只要用心去打听谁都摸得出来。  
然而当暗骑从床上醒来发现屋内空无一人的时候，还是几乎按捺不住心中的怒火。他伸出手去握住自己的大剑，黑色的火焰就顺着他的掌心流淌出来，蔓延到那黑色的铁上。鸦羽般的黑色飘扬着覆盖了他的视线，而这令他看到了些别的什么东西。  
屋内的风景扭曲着，变成样式刻板的多玛幕墙。冰冷的地面和温暖的炉火炙烤着新生的灵魂，让奥尔什方发出痛苦的嘶吼。  
他觉得痛，又空虚，像是有什么被从他的记忆中生生剥离而去。黑暗的力量拖拽着他的四肢，而另一个人抱着他，用温暖的光驱散掉那些阴影。但最深的黑暗在他的眼睛里，任凭他多少次多少次地吻过都无法消散。  
某一天，那道光再没有给他一个早安吻。  
迷茫的困兽抓住他唯一的武器，寻着心中那一点隐约的直觉前行，走过无数陌生又熟悉的风景。他不知道这里是哪儿，但他可以交流，甚至知道偏远的渔村某个孩童的姓名。他知道了自己的那把大剑是暗黑骑士的象征，知道了很多过去他不知道，又或者忘记了的事情，可他总觉得手上有些空落落的。  
光……我的光，你在哪里？  
回忆猛地被从掌心传来的略微异样打断，奥尔什方看向自己手中的剑，发现它不是自己曾用到剑刃发钝的那一把，而是全新铸造的看起来更为精巧的造物。在它的旁边，除了一套叠放整齐的软铠外，还有一面银灰色的盾牌。  
它被打造地光滑坚韧，却没有任何铭文或是徽章，朴素地像是从哪个新兵操练场随便提来的。黑色的火焰被冷却了，取而代之地是奥尔什方自己都没意识到的，分辨不清内容物的笑。  
“我总会找到你的。”  
他轻轻地念了一句，那些阴影便从他的颧骨上退却，畏惧着光芒继续蜷缩了下去。在门口畏畏缩缩了良久的小狗探出头来，试探着汪了一声，它的主人连忙向它投去一个歉意的目光。  
“过来，绿茶。”  
蓝发精灵蹲下身，对着柴犬招了招手。小家伙心大得不行，分外不计前嫌地开心着晃了尾巴，迈着小短腿向着他的怀里扑了过来。奥尔什方揉搓着它颈后的棕毛，第一次空出时间来认真地打量这个不大的房间。  
它看起来不怎么被长住，塞满了各种带回来的纪念品和玩偶——迦楼罗玩偶的旁边放着一堆绿莹莹的羽毛，让人很难不想到它们是怎么来的。光之战士的审美并不是很好，东西也大多是堆在哪儿是哪儿，奥尔什方甚至注意到了一些连包装都没开过的化妆品：天知道他要这些东西来干什么。  
与这一片混乱相对地是一个小小的书柜，它里面放着一些很常见的东西：项链，破旧的帽子，还有一把锋利的剑。最顶上是一面盾牌——它随意却又慎重地放在那里，奥尔什方甚至不用踮脚就能看到上面的独角兽浮雕。它和暗黑骑士摸到的那面是一样的制式，锻造之人看起来对它的构造再熟悉不过，就连弯曲的幅度也完全相同。  
奥尔什方对此并不陌生。他还是巨龙首指挥官的时候总是和它形影不离，后来埃马内兰说要来锻炼，他就辞掉了巨龙首的职务，陪着光之战士继续他的旅程。那面盾应是留在了福尔唐府邸，他许久没再摸到过了。  
精灵把怀中的柴犬放下，捏着它的尾巴摆了摆，它便自得其乐地在地上打着转追逐自己那翘起来的尾毛。奥尔什方伸出手去摸上那面盾，花纹处翘起的金属划过皮肤，留下几道白色的痕迹。  
光之战士什么时候加入了福尔唐家的卫兵队？  
他试图在脑子里搜索出个结果，却只回忆出大片的空白。这让奥尔什方略微有些无奈，但这也不算是陌生了：除了适应他还能抱怨什么呢，难道抓着海德林问问这块石头究竟干了些什么？  
很快他便重新行动起来，换上那套铠甲，扣上锁甲靴的每一个金属搭扣。绿茶看出了他要出门，在他的脚边打着转。  
柴犬能适应伊修加德的气候吗？  
还没等奥尔什方思考完这个问题，门口已经有人按响了门铃。  
“您好，我是这家户主的雇员。“  
穿着管家制服的拉拉菲尔礼貌地躬身，精灵努力低头看了他（或者她？这个种族实在是太难分辨性别了，奥尔什方想）的头顶一会，最终在颈椎的报警下蹲了下来以便平视他。豆豆柴明显和他很熟地扑了过去，奥尔什方刚准备伸出手去防止他们撞在一起，却看到这个身材娇小的雇员更加娴熟地蹲下一接，将那只棕色的小狗顶在了脑袋上。  
“光之战士不在这边的时候，他的宠物都是我在照顾，请您放心。“  
他对着暗黑骑士眨了眨大眼睛，对方只好收回还悬在空中的手，转而挠了挠脸颊。他听出对方这话是告诉他可以随便离开的意思，可奥尔什方着实不太清楚他应该往哪里去找光：也许他现在就在门口的池塘里钓鱼。  
他又有点懊恼了：这当中还掺了些许恐慌也说不定。雇员已经从他身边进了门开始收拾东西，可奥尔什方还蹲坐在门口发呆。  
如果是奥尔什方，他会去哪里呢？  
这个念头一闪而过，像是冰凉的蛇一样攀上他的脊椎。他几不可见地颤抖了一下，但很快又被温暖的风吹散了。那面没有纹章的盾还靠在他的手边，暗黑骑士盯着它看了一会，把它收进了背包中，然后重新拿起大剑。  
种在田地中的白云花开得正好，柔软的，像是羽毛一样的花球蹭过奥尔什方的手指，让他想起武士在闲来无事时望着天空发出的轻笑。  
这位过去的指挥官决定造访一下他曾经管辖着的巨龙首。光之战士大概不可能在那里——他的脚步理应在远东之国和帝国那边，而不是荒芜又百废待兴的伊修加德。但奥尔什方有些想要搞清楚的事情，无论是关于他自己还是光。  
为了以防万一，他拉下了头盔上的面罩。


	10. Chapter 10

巨龙首是个用常年风雪来形容都绝不过分的地方，积雪在一切可能堆积的地方堆积，如果不人为铲去，最下面一层很快便会被层层叠叠的压力压成光滑的薄冰，让人踩上去就要跌个跟头。  
一身黑色铠甲的人影在风雪中接近巨龙首，被热情的士兵迎进了屋子，然后递上一杯暖好的热巧克力。他没有揭开铠甲露出藏在下面的脸，不过这在冒险者中也并不罕见了：穿着各种奇装异服的人们来来往往，就着寡淡的麦酒或是奶茶高声调侃。  
这位背着大剑的骑士自己寻了个角落坐下，打开面罩的下半，抿了一口淡棕色的液体。热饮的味道和他记忆中别无二致，周围站岗的也都是眼熟的面孔。但这其中没有巨龙首的指挥官——那个总是穿着锁子甲的蓝发精灵，那个奥尔什方。  
那个。他为自己的称呼感到有些好笑地耸肩，把喝空的杯子悄无声息地放在清洗用的池子里，从人群的边缘挤出了多少拥挤的房间。热巧克力的功效不论什么时候都是明显的，奥尔什方蜷缩了一下手指，感受到冰冷的肢体末端重新灵活起来。他站在营地里打量了一圈，就立刻确认了哪一间理应是自己的办公室。  
他正在脑子里思考如何找借口要去会见这里的指挥官时，那扇木门嘭的一声被被推开了。抱着一摞文件的精灵低着头若有所思地从里面出来，当正不正地撞在奥尔什方胸前，他连忙伸手去扶住这个有点冒失的人，那些文件却还是散了一地。  
深知纸张在雪地上放久了就会全部报废，暗黑骑士姑且放下了脑子里想的事，先行蹲下身去帮人把文件捡起来归位。这个急的直跺脚的精灵奥尔什方也不算陌生：他和弗朗塞尔的缘分远非一两句话可以概括。怀着一点感激的意思，他把文件递还回去，却在抬起头的时候看到了挂在那张熟悉的办公桌后的画像。  
银蓝色的长发，细长的耳朵和温和的微笑，在分辨出画像上自己的瞬间，剧烈的疼痛和恍惚如潮水般涌入他的脑海。弗朗塞尔惊讶的表情和周围的景物瞬间远去，取而代之的是一些翻着灰黄色的画面，如同直接在他脑子里播放一般无法拒绝。  
悲伤地捂着胸口的父亲，面无表情的大哥，在角落里抱着头的埃马内兰。  
噼啪燃烧着的壁炉，摇曳的光线，边缘干枯的花瓣。  
被穿透的盾，伊修加德的晴日和雪堆前的墓碑。  
他在折叠的世界边缘看到那个熟悉的红色身影，只穿着木屐的小腿在跪地的动作下裸露出来，被伊修加德的冰天雪地冻成青白的颜色。光把额头抵在冰凉的石碑上，又被身后细碎的脚步声惊醒，转头向着自己的方向看了过来。  
“您也来了，想忘记真是太难了。”  
视线低垂了下去，奥尔什方发现头脑里的痛楚竟然还不如此刻无法看到那人脸上的表情更让他焦躁不安，等他抬起头来的时候，光已经站了起来，用手拂去了红色的羽织上膝盖的位置沾染的雪花。  
他没有回应弗朗塞尔的话，只眺望着伊修加德的方向，面上挂着疲倦又温柔的笑意。那束放在墓前的花是奥尔什方从未在伊修加德见到过的品种，光瞥了眼那些花瓣，用手摸了一下自己的脸。  
“他已经死了，在为了保护我而挡下那一枪的时候。”  
这句话里没有什么情绪的成分，连奥尔什方都分辨不出他这句话究竟是对谁说的。他说完那句话后就站在原地，再没有什么反应，而周围的景色如同涌上时一般毫无征兆地褪去，直到抽离的瞬间，真实的窒息感才让奥尔什方抓回自己的意识。  
在捂住额头俯下身去的时候，他想到了曾经听那个人讲过的东西。  
超越之力。

 

——

“光？你没事吧？”  
阿莉塞一把抓住他的手臂，大有眼前这个男人一摇头就立刻把他五花大绑送给雅·修特拉从里到外解剖一次的意思。光连忙挣开她，摆了摆手示意自己没事，又因为眼前的晕眩失去平衡趴到了桌子上。  
眼前重叠的双重画面让他觉得有点恶心，但阿莉塞的威力显然更大：他勉强撑出个笑容，干巴巴地表示自己昨天通宵打了幻卡，现在想回去休息。  
眼前的精灵少女投来质疑的眼神，然而还没等她开口，光又“恰好”想起昨天于里昂热委托他转告阿莉塞，沙之家的资料需要重新整理，正缺一个帮手。阿莉塞在原地转悠了两三圈，最终还是乖乖屈服，把光之战士押到他自己的房间后刷的一下跑的无影无踪。  
人男把门落上锁，顺着门板滑落到地面上。随着放松的精神立刻涌上来的干呕欲望让他厌恶地皱起眉头，然而还有什么更加不容忽视的东西如同附骨之蛆一样沿着脊骨盘旋而上。他终于不再从奥尔什方的——弗朗塞尔的眼睛里看到画面了，那些晕眩感褪去，留下的是难以被光之力压抑的躁动。  
嘴唇大概是因为干燥裂开了缝隙，光不耐地舔了一下，针扎般的刺痛立刻从伤口传来。他靠着水池转了个身坐在地上，将手伸进裤子的腰线，握住已经半挺立的性器敷衍地撸动了两下。  
光之战士并不是个喜欢做爱的人：在没有爱欲的时候，解决快感也是无趣的事情。他用手掌包住龟头顶端下拉，另一手从胸襟的缝隙间伸进，捏住被体温捂热的银环，夹在手指的缝隙间玩弄。  
上下两侧同时传来的快感让他舒适地颤抖起来。  
自渎。他想，这可不像是会被记录在诗歌里传唱的英雄的行为。  
然而与他的想法无关，这具身体已经适应了从性事中汲取更多的快乐。他几乎能感受到那些混沌的力量从他的脑海中涌出，贪婪地想要吞噬理智的部分。  
奥尔什方……光轻声念着这个名字打开双腿，收回已经把乳尖掐的通红的手，伸向后穴的位置，将那根牢牢嵌在自己体内的道具向外拔出些许。这让他有种被观看着的错觉，男人发出两个略带哭腔的颤音，手上却毫不留情地用力将它插了回去——这着实效果显著，他几乎立刻感受到眼前溢出一片带着星光的网，酸胀的肠道和被往复折磨的括约肌哪怕只被轻轻摩擦，也尽职尽责地传递了最极致的感受。  
他知道自己没过几下就会高潮，于是便提前用手环住了阴茎头部，免得弄脏了地板还要打扫。想了一会，光又对他在这个时候还有闲心思考虑打扫而感到好笑。后穴中的假阳具撞在前列腺上，他瞬间绞紧了肠壁，透明的液体和浊白的精液同时涌出，打湿了人的手掌和小臂。  
光之战士闭着眼睛等待自己的气息平静下来。等他再睁开眼的时候，余光中出现了一片熟悉的黑色裙角：他抬头看上去，艾达正坐在洗手台边上，晃着腿打量他。  
“你还活着么。”  
他无奈地叹了口气，站起身来，将手上乱七八糟的液体冲干净后拿起一块毛巾擦拭自己的腿间。漆黑的魔女只歪着头看他，她今天没有戴那顶巨大的帽子，属于年轻女性的眉眼并无太多阴霾：“当然不。就算我说我还活着，你也不会相信的吧？”  
光不置可否地把毛巾甩进洗手池里，将衣装重新整理好，挽起羽织的袖子：“那你怎么会出现在这里？”  
“明知故问难道是英雄的习惯么？”  
艾达看起来颇为愉快地笑了，她伸出手去捧住一汪空气，让它凝结成一匹跪伏着的独角兽，随手将它从中间撕扯成两段。  
“这得问你啊，光之战士阁下。我是你的噩梦，你的心……我是你不愿承认的未来。”  
光面无表情地挥拳击散了她的身影。


	11. Chapter 11

“先生，来喝一杯吗？”  
穿着短裙的猫女不动声色地将裙角往下拽了拽，巧笑倩兮地转着手中的扇子，覆盖着绒毛的短尾在空中转了几周，无意义地垂在腿间。  
她有些厌倦这里粘稠的空气了。黄金港的夜晚漫长得迎不来黎明，而每一个从这里匆匆走过的面孔都神色各异又大同小异，带着让人窒息的笑容和欲望。大部分时候，猫女和她的同伴一样享受这里的灯红酒绿，然而寂寞总是不讲道理地突然袭击：每个陪酒女都有自己的技巧，而她将这份落寞也化作自己的魅力之一。  
有钱人家的大少爷大小姐和挽着他们手臂的各色歌舞妓从青石板上没有尽头地踏过，今晚却还没人为她驻足。猫魅并不为此气馁，只是将视线在人群中扫来扫去。  
发现些有趣的人也是她打发时间的方法——她很快盯上了一个穿着一身羽织，但明显是异乡人的面孔。银蓝发色的精灵站在人群中，不时有各色的女人过去和他搭话，但他只是微笑着推开她们的手。  
这让猫魅燃起了一点兴趣。她整理了一下自己衣服的领口，让乳房露出的阴影能勾起恰到好处的遐想后蹭了过去，重复着说过无数次的台词：“先生，来喝一杯吗？”  
精灵低下头来，他过高的个子挡住了旁边灯笼倾泻下来的光，让她被笼罩在一片阴影里。猫女没来由地生出了一些胆怯，可她很快抛却了那些胡思乱想，摆出最自然的表情微微叹息。  
“这里实在是无聊透了，竟是些被酒色冲昏了头脑的家伙……只有您看起来与众不同呢。”  
她抬眼想要和对方有些眼神交流，却被精灵盯着她的眼神彻底吓了一跳。和之前远远观望时看到的那种疏离不同，对方似乎并没有认真在看她，而是透过她在看什么别的东西。还没等猫魅把退堂鼓敲响，对方手指上隐约的反光却吸引了她的注意力。  
她猛地抓住了精灵的手，然后立刻意识到自己的逾越，赶紧松开来，又结结巴巴地道歉。奥尔什方愣了一下，也跟着她的动作看了过去：那是枚做工算不上太精细的戒指，宝石表面不足以反射出耀眼的光，只是打出一轮柔和的光晕。  
他不记得这是什么时候戴上的了。  
奥尔什方觉得有些眩晕，但眼前少女不停道歉的样子让他强行集中了注意力。他安抚地摆了摆手表示自己并不在意，主动岔开话题表示愿意去和她喝上两杯。  
猫魅露出惊喜的表情，拉着他一路绕过酒楼底层熙攘的人群，兜兜转转在一个小隔间落座，又飞快跑了出去，没一会抱了一个斗笠和一个酒瓶回来。她把那个斗笠递给奥尔什方，从桌面上的方碟里拈了个杯子出来，给他满上一杯清澈见底的酒，然后欲言又止地开始绞手指。  
精灵看得好笑，在她把自己的手指打上结之前拿出另一个瓷杯倒了一半的酒水，顺着桌面边沿推了过去，打断了猫女的纠结：“我们是第一次见面吧？”  
被打断了思路的人明显愣了一下，然后用放弃了思考的埋头姿势大声说道：“您，您先生是走错了误入这里的！请不要对他生气！”  
他先生。  
这个措辞并不应当出现在他的词库中，却让奥尔什方第一时间联想到了光。他假装拿起斗笠打量，借此掩饰自己瞬间的无措。  
“那么这是他遗落在这里的东西了。感谢你帮他保存了了这么久，我会交还给他的。”  
猫魅用手挠了挠脸颊，嘿嘿地笑了一声。这个动作让她看起来像个娇羞的少女，那根尾巴在座位上拍打了两下，又被主人的意念按了下去。  
“没事啦！这，这是我应当做的。毕竟他留下了好多钱，也一直没有来拿……啊，我甚至不知道武士大人的名字呢……”  
“光。”  
在这个音节从唇齿中吐露出来的时候，一股从心脏的位置涌开来的暖流包裹了奥尔什方。他想这应当是自豪，带着一点炫耀——他向很多人介绍过他的挚友，每一次都附上大量有关肉体的介绍，直到被对方一拳捶在肩上才肯停下来。可这次他只念着这个名字，那个鼻头总是红红的战士的样子和握着长刀的武士逐渐重合。  
“他叫做光。”  
猫女认真地点了点头，大有要把这个名字记一辈子的架势。这可爱的反应叫奥尔什方也没法完全专注于自己内心的矛盾，他摊开手指向那个还未动过的杯子，女人立刻反应过来，不好意思地捧起酒杯抿了一口。  
“您看上去可比他对这里了解多啦。”  
也应该知道这里是什么地方。她没有把后半句话说出来，和着酒水囫囵咽进肚子里。这次她长了记性，也不再如上次那般慌张，算得上是不浪费这上好的竹酒。  
“嗯，我在这远东待过不少时日……”  
精灵低声笑了，他将斗笠平放在自己的膝盖上，重新梳理起有些混乱的思绪。那些记忆中间横亘着巨大的沟壑，无法被填满也衔接不上分毫。  
他记得自己的旅程只延伸到云海的边缘，然后一切如一只打翻的墨水瓶一样乱了套。毫无征兆降临的黑暗让千年的争斗停了下来，龙族和人类在吞噬一切的虚无中平等地遭受苦难，而他记不清之后的事情……  
他是怎么来到这远东？光又什么时候去练习了武士道？  
奥尔什方知道他能从哪里找到答案，至少是部分的答案。光幕比黑暗更严实地遮住了他的眼睛，但他终究是抓住了点什么：这令他的内心有种胜利的窃喜，却又很快意识到此处并不存在一场博弈，那些快乐便很快被迷茫和质疑冲淡了。  
他们随意闲谈着风俗轶事，将那半瓶酒水喝的七七八八，露出瓷瓶底下的平面来。奥尔什方主动站起身来辞行，猫魅要把那钱袋还给他，他却只是摆了摆手拒绝。  
“再给我一瓶这酒吧。”  
他摩挲着手指上的戒指，用不容置疑的口吻说道，然后揣着精致的瓷瓶行了一个标准的东方礼以示告别。暗黑骑士的铠甲随着动作发出响动，他拿起那个斗笠，从人流中挤了出去，消失在三条花街的尽头。


End file.
